The hood
by patattack750
Summary: Commissioned Fic. Jaune was happy. He was a civilian a normal class living a normal life. Not worry about gaining levels fighting Grimm or anything but exisitng. Then one day tragedy strikes home and when justice is not carried out Jaune takes things into his own hands to make the world a better place one body at a time. Com fic inspired by The boys and Red hood with a gamer twist!


**AN: OK! A commissioned fic again! This one heavily inspired by the tv show The boyz and Batman the Red hood! If you like strong Jaune, and harems this is the fic for you!**

* * *

"OI! Jaune!" A loud rumbling voice said as Jaune paused.

"Yes, Mister Mike!"

"Get your ass over here and help me move some of this shit! These Tv's are damn fucking heavy!" The _Clerk_ said the letters Clerk hovered over his head as Jaune nodded.

"Yes, sir!" Jaune said the Civ. The letters Civ hovered over his head said as he moved to help his boss. Jaune knew that he had to be good today.

_Today is the day I get a raise!_ Jaune thought running to his boss.

"Sir I'm here!"

"Good now help me lift!"

"Yes, sir!" Jaune said as he began to walk back, the box was heavy what was Jaune to expect? He had low stats and he was not really able to lift!

"Dammit! I got this Mister Mike!" Jaune said grunted his stats strained as he lifted the lat screen tv. Jaune really wished that he was born into the Hero caste! If he was then maybe he could be more useful!?

_Maybe I could actually lift these boxes!_ Jaune thought as he grunted, he took the heavy box putting it at the display case as Mister Mike the portly man with a large beer belly sighed.

"Good work Jaune. You are a lifesaver."

"Thank you, Mister Mike! I know that we talked earlier-

"Yeah, I know you get the day off after. Have fun with that lover of yours." Mister Mike said the man panting. Jaune winced while it was good to be able to hang out with his lover he really wanted to ask for a raise!

"Um, Mister Mike? Can we talk-

"Not now Jaune. Later."

"Yes, sir!" Jaune since wincing he was already walking away beating his face mentally.

_AH! Stupid! What are you thinking!? You need that raise! Come on you talked about this! Just go ask him!_ Jaune thought before sighing he decided that he would check his stats before he tried to go any further.

_Ok, maybe I leveled up?_ Jaune thought as he focused he saw nothing but the store interior untill a small screen appeared invisible to all but him. Jaune saw his name Jaune Arc appear in bright bold letters as he sighed.

_Ok. Let's take a look._

**Name. Jaune Arc.**

**Class. Civilian.**

**Level 11.**

**Exp to next level 236xp/ 100**

**Hp. 113/115**

**Items. Work clothes. Scroll.**

**Strength.11 D**

**Constitution. 9 D**

**Charisma. 7 F**

**Dexterity. 8 D**

**Intelligence.19 C**

**Perception. 17 D**

**Luck. 3 F**

Jaune's stat's read as pathetic as always, most civilians had the low ranks as Jaune sighed he knew that he was bad but this was just depressing.

_Well, that has never changed._ Jaune thought sighing his level was still the same as it was last week and he had not leveled up since early last year.

"I guess stacking boxes is not that good for levels is it?" Jaune wondered as he groaned. His health was not even perfect.

_Must be the take out. I swear that it is poison._ Jaune thought as he closed his stats. He knew that asking his boss for a raise was a bad idea.

_With my Charisma, I might take a damned loss._ He reasoned as-

_Ding!_ The door chimed open as Jaune turned putting on his best welcome to the story grin! As he did a pair of bright blue eyes shot open as a rough shad of sandy blonde hair waved. Dark slightly burnt dark skin that reminded Jaune of burned milk chocolate walked in soft feminine curved and a winning smile as the word _Guard_ walked in.

"Jaune!"

"Arslan!" Jaune shouted walking up kissing his girlfriend on her lips, her smooth pink lips pressed into his as he wrapped his arms around Arslan's back. Arslan wrapped her arms on him back her superior strength lifting Jaune by an inch despite him being taller as she kissed her lover back.

She broke their kiss after as second as she smirked.

"Hey, babe! You ready for tonight?"

"Hell yeah, I'm ready!"

"Great! Let's get out of here."

"Sure! Mister Mike!"

"I heard you! Get out of here Jaune you got a whole night ahead of you! I'll close up the shop!"

* * *

_Breaker one! We have an armed robbery in progress!_

_We read you! Dispatch we are closing in!_

_Roger breaker the suspects are armed and lethal force is authorized._ The police scanner went off four squad cars shot after a single black van, the armored truck barreling past the city streets.

The hijacked car drove ahead of the squealing of tires and the ringing of gunshots filled the air as-

_THUD!_ The ground exploded in front of the car a figure with blood-red eyes landed in front of it.

"SHIT!" The driver yelled slamming down on the brakes tires squealed before a loud crunch was heard! Metal met flesh and broke. The figure stood still her blood-red eyes glaring as she car crashed through her. Metal broke like paper and snapped!

Bodies were hurled out as the figure calmly stayed still in the center eyes wide open a bored look in them until the car stopped with her in the back surrounded by men in masks the word _Bandit_ over her head-

"Hero!"

"Kill her!" The criminals yelled as guns were drawn.

"Not even worth the XP." She said as blood flew.

"I gotta get out of here!" The surviving criminal yelled as gunfire and the screams of his former comrades filled the air-

"Stop right there!" A cheery voice said a Hero with silver eyes, and a matching cape smiled at him. She had the word _Ranger_ over her head as she smiled.

"Get out of my way!" He raised a gun a blur of silver roses and he was on the floor knocked out.

"I did ask." Summer said before the back of the van burst! Raven stepped out covered in blood and wiping her blade.

"I stopped them."

"Raven!"

"You are going to be mad that I killed them right?"

"You didn't have to kill them!"

"And they did not have to point weapons at me, so are we finished?" Raven asked yawning wiping her weapons as summer glared.

"You did not need to kill them!"

"And I did not need to let them live. Tai is making our dinner should we go?"

"We can go _after_ we give a report to the police!"

"I killed the criminals I'll point them to the bodies."

"Raven! There are laws!"

"And we follow them."

"You did not have to kill them! What if Yang sees this!?"

"I hope she does she's gone _soft."_

* * *

"So! Jaune what do you have to say for yourself?" Arslan asked a frown on her lips her hand lacked with Jaune. The boy gulped or the young man. He was nineteen he shook his head as he sighed.

"I didn't' ask Mister Mike for a raise."

"And the reason for that is?"

"I didn't have the Charisma," Jaune said as Arslan rolled her eyes at her perfect oval face shimmering in the sunlight.

_By Oum she is beautiful. Why is a girl like her with a guy like me?_ Jaune thought as Arslan rolled her head.

"Jaune! You need to be assertive! Stand up for yourself! I mean come on! I had to ask _you_ out! You need to stand up for what you want!" Arslan said as Jaune sighed.

"I'm sorry babe I'll do better in the future ok?" Jaune promised as Arlasn sighed she seemed to be radiant at that time. Her brown skin that almost always had a semi burned look it shone brightly in her sun. Her dirty sandy blonde hair seemed to shine in the light as she gripped Jaune's other hand.

Twirling him around on the sidewalk grateful for the fact that there was no one around. She planted her lips to his as she pulled him into her.

"You are lucky that you are cute you know that?" Arslan asked kissing Jaune lightly Jaune felt his heart flutter he knew that he was in love with this woman and he would want to be with her for the rest of his life.

"I know that and I think about it every time I go to be."

"Which if you with me will take you most of the night." She winked Jaune felt his cheeks heat up as she sighed.

"Look Jaune you got this! You work hard every day at your job! Come on! You just have to ask! You have the potential to be great Jaune I believe in you." Arslan asked smiling so bright that Jaune felt his heart melt, her hair fluttered her creamy white top that went perfectly with her chocolate skin hugged her chest tightly showing off her more than decent breasts. Her pants loose jeans fluttered, Arslan stepped a foot off the sidewalk and into the street.

"Come on Jaune let me hear you say it!"

"I believe in myself.

"Good I love you Jaune-

_BRNMMMMMMMMMM!_ Jaune felt a wave of air pass by him. The odd wet slapping sound like someone had popped a water balloon or smashed into a rotten watermelon filled his ears. Jaune felt a warm wet liquid slam into his face. Something hot wet and oddly crimson splashed right into him.

"Arslan?" Jaune asked as he looked ahead Arslan was _gone._ She was gone a bright red stain covered the spot where she stood and was dragged across the street as a wave of red paused shook and fell. Jaune saw a man with silver hair and pale skin covered in blood bones and-

"Fuck! I didn't mean! Shit! I got to keep moving!" He yelled the man with the word _Assassin_ ran off covered in blood as pieces of bone blood and guts fell all over Jaune.

The awful fetid smell like the inside of a latrine filled his nose as he looked down two brown chocolate hands were gripped in his as-

_"I.. I... ARSLAN!?"_

* * *

_DING!_ A shrill alarm clock sounded as a bright brilliant pair of Emerald eyes shot open.

"It's time!" A bright cheery voice said as a young woman woke up. Her eyes a sharp green pierced the darkness as she started the day.

The young woman woke brushed her teeth spit gargled used the bathroom and was soon dressed!

"Today is the day! Beacon awaits!" She said as she knew that she was going to change! Today was the day that she was going to the board of Beacon to meet with Ozpin himself! She was going to apply to a position in the prodigious hero academy!

She had earned her spot in the academy and now all she had to do was nail the interview and she was going to be in!

"I can do this, I know that I can do this. I trained my whole life and I wa_s born_ for this." She said as above her long fiery blood-red hair was the word _Hero_. Above her head, she was a rae class a legitimate hero class. While there was a Hero caste there was an actual Hero class. She was a _Hero._

She was born to save people. She was born to be a legend to stand alongside such heroes like Summer Rose, Raven Branwen, and Amber! She knew that she could be one of them it was in her blood dammit!

"You can do this just remember you already aced the test both physical and mental. Now, all that you can do is just make them like you!" She said adjusting her armor, her shiny bronze-red armor pulled up over her chest and waist. Her legs were armored with thick plates her massive arms that bulged with muscles made her feel even better!

She was different than all other Hero classes unlike those who were born powerful and kept it, she _trained_. She worked her ass off every day to get where she was and now?

"Now I am ready."

* * *

"Pyrrha Nikos?" Ozpin asked the _Sage_ asked as Pyrrha smiled.

"Yes! That is me!" She said as she sat in the small plastic chair in front of the leader of Ozpin. The leader of Beacon and the Sage sat next to the Dean a woman called Glynda a _Warlock_ sat next to him tutting looking down to a piece of paper as she frowned.

"You are here for the interview to get into Beacon. As you know you have Aced your physical and metal testing so you have nothing to fear. This is all but a formality. You would have to shoot one of us if you did _not_ want to get into the school." The Sage said smiling his ware grey eyes flashed with mirth. The dean next to him rolled her eyes a bright emerald green as Pyrrha gulped.

"Miss Nikos like my employer has said. Your scores are impeccable. You are more than qualified to enter our academy."

"Thank you!"

"But. I must ask you some questions on a more personal level."

"Ok?"

"First. Tell me why a Hero? You are born a Hero but you do not need to be. Why not take a civilian job?"

"No offense to civilians my father was one but I can not be a civilian. I am here to help people I have the skills and the power to save lives and I will."

"I see. Tell me you have been trying to be a Hero since birth. Do you seek fame? Glory?"

"Neither. I am here to save lives. While fame and glory sound nice I am not here for it."

"So you are _not_ motivated by the monetary part of the business?"

"Well, I would not say no to a generous salary, I mean I have to make a living! Saving lives is nice but I would not like to ask the people I save for my grocery money." She said smiling, Ozpin nodded a happy look on his face as he grinned.

"An excellent answer Miss Nikos. But before I allow you in a question. If you had a choice to save your life versus that of a civilian what would you do?"

"Save the civilian." Pyrrha did not even hesitate as Ozping smirked.

"So you are saying that a civilian is worth more than you?"

"All lives are equal to me."

"So what you are saying that saving the most lives is what matters?"

"Always."

"Then tell me why would you let yourself die?"

"To save a life?"

"But you just said. You are _able_ willing to help many more. Surely if you die the world would surely suffer a greater loss than the civilian right?"

"I... sir? What do you mean?"

"Like you said if you are so talented then it makes sense to save yours at the cost of one, tens hundreds maybe thousands of civilians am I correct?"

"I! No! I would never!"

"But you said you are worth it?"

"I am here to save as much life as I can and I will not take life to save it, and if it cost me my life then so be it!" Pyrrha shouted Ozpin paused before a smile crossed his lips.

"A good answer Pyrrha. If not a bit naive you did well. Welcome to Beacon, my dear. I hope that you will find our school as welcoming as I have tried to make it in all my ears." The Sage said as Pyrrha let out a low sigh.

"Thank you, sir, this is all I ever wanted you won't regret it!"

* * *

"_Today we mourn the death of one Arslan Arlan. She was tragically killed when the Hero Mercury Black also known as White streak accidentally hit her during his pursuit of bank robbers. Mercury is here today to give words of consolation to her grieving family."_

_"Thank you, Lisa. I would just like to say on behalf of Beacon and all other Heroes out there. Mainly myself I would just like to say that I am sorry. I didn't mean to hit that woman, Aslan-_

_"Arslan."_

_"Arslan Alarn was a great woman, the only child of Alan and Lidia Arlarn and our hearts go out to them."_

_"Thank you, Mercury, those were truly heartfelt words. Can you tell us a bit of what happened out there?"_

_"Yes it was tragic I was running after the robbers, people who had just taken from a charity bank for orphans."_

_"Orphans?"_

_"Yes. Disabled orphans."  
"Disabled Orphans?"  
"Yes. Disabled Orphans that had autism."_

_"The fiends!"_

_"Yes. So while I am chasing the men who stole from the disabled orphans-_

_"With autism."_

_"Yes. With autism, I saw her! There was just a girl standing in the middle of the road!"_

"You fucking liar! She was not in the middle of the road!" Jaune screamed yelling at the TV his eyes hot and puffy, he had just gotten back from Arslan's funeral his deep black suit pressed stained with his tears and the drops of rain that had decided to pour down to the ground

as if the world was weeping a loss.

_"Yes, she was in the middle of the road-_

"She was fucking one step off the curb!"

"Jaune... calm down, there is nothing that we can do." Jaune's best and really only friend that was not his lover Sun said. Jaune's monkey faunus roommate winked at him the _Stowaway_ his actual class and roommate was also in a rare black suit. He sighed as he lowered his head.

"What happened to Ar was terrible man. I know it sucks I was her friend too... I just know that she would not want you beating yourself up about this." Sun said putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder tears still falling from the boys face.

His hands shook his body pulsed his fingers dug into his knees as he began to growl.

_"She died as a tragic accident and we will all mourn her loss."_

"She died because you fucking killed her!"

"Jaune calm down!"

_"And the family?"_

_"Well her family is not available for content but Beacon has offered significant financial compensation for those involved," _Mercury said as Lisa sighed.

"_This was a tragedy."_

_"Yes, we will never forget Alan-_

_"Arslan."_

_"Arslan! She was a good person, lover, daughter, community figure. The world weeps."_

"You can't even remember her fucking name."

"_And with that our segment is over! The tragic death another casualty in the pursuit of justice! Now to the news..."_ Jaune turned off the tv with a click! Jaune let the darkness of the apartment settle over him.

His cheeks burning his eyes red and puffy he sniffed loudly his hand gripping into his pals so hard that blood was drawn.

**Hp 111/115**

Jaune lost some HP from his own fingers as Sun sighed.

"Come on man you can't keep beating yourself up over this ok?"

"I know! It's just! Fuck! I loved her man! I loved her!"

"I know it! I know you loved her! But she's dead! I know it hurts and it's fine if you mourn man but come on, just don't let this ruin your life.

That's the last Arslan would have wanted."

"I'm going to get a drink."

"Now? It's late man you sure about that?"

"I have never been sure of anything in my life," Jaune said as he walked out of his house. Sun shouted out as he called from behind him.

"Jaune! Are you sure about this!? You sure you want to be drinking now!?"

"I know I need to or I am going to do something that I regret!" Jaune shouted he heard Sun groan behind him as he hissed.

"Oh fuck me. You want me to come with you?"

"I feel like drinking alone tonight," Jaune said closing the door and leaving his house as he stepped out into downtown Vale and began to jog.

* * *

"Another Whiskey," Jaune said downing a shot glass his third shot of naked Whiskey that night.

"You sure about that kid? You are not driving anywhere are you?" The man behind the counter a large bear of a man with the word _Guard_ said as Jaune nodded.

"Yes, I am damn sure! I need this..."

"If you say so drink up.' The man said pouring Jaune another glass of brown liquid.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," Jaune said taking the glass and downing it in one go. Jaune chugged the glass the brown liquid burned his throat, it set a fire in him as it coursed down his body. Jaune pounded the shot glass before slamming it on the table.

Jaune gasped as he looked at the man a burning gaze shot up as he moaned.

"Another."

"If you want that will be seven Lien-

"I'll cover it. I got the kid's tab." A smooth voice said as Jaune saw a blur of white sat down next to him as the man paused. He looked at the newcomer with a concerned look on his face.

"Roman. What are you doing here?"

"Oh just looking into a potential contact nothing more." A smooth _crisp_ voice said as Jaune looked slowly to his left.

A man sat by him, a man dressed in a hot white suit. He had a pearl white suit a head of fiery red hair. Bright green eyes and a white bowler cap on his head under the word _Stalker_.

"I got this one Junior you can leave him to me."

The man said as the bartender Junior looked at Jaune with a pained expression.

"I don't know what you have gotten yourself into kind but I hope you see yourself out of it." He said as Jaune paused his mind swirled as Roman? Put on a winning smile his face utterly perfect. Not a hint of mark or blemish on it as he grinned.

"Junior give us both a Whiskey I have a feeling that we will be here for a while."

"As you say."

"Who are you?"

"Me? Jaune my name is Roman Torchwick and I am here to talk to you." The man said, holding out his hand Jaune reluctantly touched his hand shaking it as he frowned.

"Look Roman I don't want to sound rude but I am really not in the talking mood tonight. Can we do this another time? I just had one helluva day and I just want to drink to forget ok?"

"Oh believe me Jaune. I know you have had a hard day, not only did your lover die you just had to listen to that fucking ass hole _pretend_ to be sorry about fucking murdering her." Roman said as Junior came back with the drinks.

"Here you go drink up." He said as Jaune froze his heart stopped in his chest, he gripped the drink glass so hard he thought it might break.

"Roman... I don't know you."

"No. No, you do not. But you will." Roman said smirking as he licked his lips. Jaune felt a hand go down his spine as he narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want Roman? If you can't tell I'm not in the mood for talking and you seem to know why, so what do you want from me?"

"Form you? Not a lot, but from _society?_ Now that is a whole other story. Cheers." Roman said as he raised his glass. Jaune frowned before he raised his glass clinking the two together as a sharp tink! Filled the air.

The two downed their drinks at once Jaune once more winced as the fiery drink went down his throat.

Jaune coughed loudly as Roman grinned, pounding the glasses down as he turned to the bartender.

"Junior another round, and make this a double. He's going to need it." Roman said as Junior nodded.

"As you say, Roman." The Guard said as Jaune felt his vision blur his body shook as the effects of the liquor battered his constitution.

"What do you really want? Society? The hell do you mean?"

"Ah, simple. Let me be blunt, Jaune I want _justice."_ Roman said his emerald eyes narrowing onto Jaune. Jaune felt Roman's piercing glare strike him through his very soul. He took a gulp as Roman glared at Jaune.

"Justice?"

"Yes. I want justice."

"For who?"

"For you, for me, for _all_ of us. For _Arslan."_ Jaune sent stiff as he balled his fist.

"Don't say her name."

"Here you go. Easy there, Roman, he looks like he has been a bit shaken."

"I know that's why I'm here to help him out."

"Help me? Help me you do not even know me, Roman, how the hell can you help me?" Jaune asked his vision bleary his terrible constitution barely keeping him conscious.

_Damn low constitution what is it that the Hero's get all the luck?_

"Oh, I know what happened to you lover Jaune. You want to know what that ass Mercury sai to the media?"

"I heard him Roman I listened to him lie about Arslan."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. Chasing after kidnapped bank robbers? You see I may not look like it but I have friends in Vale's finest. And according to them." Roman paused leaning in conspiratorially as he whispered into Jaune's ear.

"There were no robberies that day. No one heard anything like that and no one reported it." Jaune felt the knife plunged into his heart, his breath hitched as he coughed.

"What did you just say?"

"Drink up," Junior said putting the double shots on the counter as Roman gave a vicious smirk.

"Oh, you heard me," Roman said as he took his shot glass Jaune took his with a shaky hand the brown liquid shaking as Jaune gulped.

"I... I don't know what you are talking about, there had to be a bank robbery."

"Oh, you want to think that, _they_ want you to think that as well," Roman said offering his drink Jaune shakily took his and clinked it with his.

The tink of the glasses touched followed by Jaune taking the double shot his throat burning with the liquid fire his vision blurred even worse Roman's perfect polished form seemed to blur like someone had smudged him off the world as Roman laughed.

Jaune and Roman took their shots together Roman pounding his and Jaune chugging his eyes wide with panic and uncertainty as they both put their glass down on the table.

"What are you talking about Roman? What would Mercury like about that? He's a Hero-

"Villain."

"What?"

"Who Mercury? That guy is a Villian a literal Assassin."

"But! He's working with Beacon! They don't have Villians in Beacon!"

"Oh Jaune how little you know," Roman said giving Jaune a small tut as he sighed.

"There are many Villan's in Beacon Jaune the school is fucking filled with them. I mean don't get me worn there are a lot of Hero's there but they do not deny Villain's access."

"But! They are bad guys!"

"And as bad guys they are _selfish_! Self-serving really, just like Hero classes feel compelled to help others Villains are compelled to be selfish. And sometimes just _sometimes _being selfish also works for the greater whole." Roman said smirking dangerously Jaune gulped he felt cornered, like a mouse versus a fox.

Roman wanted something from him something that he did not want to give.

"What do you need Roman don't bullshit me. What's your angle?"

"Simple. I am part of a _special_ group. We go around and make sure that Hero's don't get too big for their britches."

"And that means?"

"That means that when a Hero or _Villain_ as often is the case gets a bit too... liberal in the use of their powers me and my team of special... individuals come along and give them a good spanking," Roman said his eyes leveling a piercing glare at Jaune who gulped.

"What do you mean a good spanking?"

"Justice Jaune. This man killed your lover, your girl is dead because of him. He is going to live the rest of his life guilt-free and get off scot-free. Hell, right now I bet he's not even thinking about her. I bet he forgot her name."

_Arlan._

_Arslan._ The newscast ran past Jaune's mind his mouth gaping as he gulped.

"You... you know he does not remember her name."

"Oh, I know that he has already forgotten it. I bet he's never going to remember it again and all that I am asking you is that you help _me_ give him a spanking." Roman hissed Jaune paused taking a deep breath this heart beating so loud in his chest that he thought it was going to burst!

"You... you can really do this? You can help me get justice?" Jaune asked tears once more falling from his eyes his hands shaking.

Roman nodded he let some of the death glare leave his eyes as he smiled.

"Yeah, I can do that for you. I can make sure that you know that justice was served for Arslan."

"What do you need me to do?" Jaune asked whatever passed for his Charisman breaking through his beleaguered Constitution shined through his drunkenness as Roman smirked.

"Simple I know that this is your first time doing well anything ever but I need you to plant a bug."

"A what?"

"A bug, a type of mole. You go to Beacon. You say you want an apology you take the fucking money that I know they offered you. You do this and I will _promise _you that you will get your justice. Arslan will get _her_ justice."

"I... I'll do it."

"Good lad! Now come on let's get you the hell out of here! You look like you are going to keel over the second you feel a gentle breeze." Roman said as Jaune groaned.

"I... I think I drank too much."

"No shit! Junior! Check! And get the kid a water... he fucking needs it."

* * *

"Welcome to Beacon!" A bright cheery voice said as Jaune paused, he did not know who the hell he was looking at but it seemed to be a greeter?

_She's gorgeous._ Jaune thought as a six-two slightly taller young woman with bright green eyes and long blood-red hair stood before him. She had the word _Hero_ over her head marking her as a... Hero?

_That seems off._ He thought as she smiled.

"I heard that you are the new recruit! If you are please come with me! I am new in Beacon as well and you and I are supposed to be partners!" The woman said as Jaune paused.

"Ok? And who are you?"

"Oh! My name is Pyrrha Nikos! It is a pleasure to meet you?"

"Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"Wonderful! Jaune I am glad to have met you! I know that is must be hard for a Civilian to try to be a Hero but just so you know! I am going to be the best partner ever! And not let a single thing happen to you!" Pyrrha beamed Jaune felt part of himself scrunch up under her gaze. He did not want to be a Hero hell he thought that the Civilians that tried to be a Hero were all bat shit crazy.

_So what if you can do something that does not mean it's a good idea. I don't know why my great, great, grandfather wanted it so bad he changed the fucking law._ Jaune thought as he followed Pyrrha Jaune saw the Amazon of a Hero walking her hips had a subconscious way making his eyes linger far longer than he thought was good.

"So I hear of your lover, let me be the first to say that I of you the most sincere apologize and we here at Beacon are very sorry! We are glad that you are taking our financial offer and! Accepting our scholarship to be trained as a Hero!" Pyrrha said genuine emotion in her gree eyes her bronze boots clinked on the smooth marble floors of Beacon.

The two walked to a large elevator as Pyrrha slid a scroll over it making a screen blink green as a door slid open.

"After you," Pyrrha said as Jaune walked into the elevator.

"Thanks."

"No problem!" She said bright and cherry. As the two stood in a comfortable silence-

"I am sorry for your lover-

"Don't," Jaune said Pyrrha winced in pain, her eyes fluttering wide open as she gulped.

"I did not mean-

"Don't worry I'm not offended," Jaune said as the Elevator dinged!

"I"m sorry! I just! I want us to be able to be friends and partners Jaune!"

"Pyrrha trust me you are doing fine now let's just get this over with," Jaune said as they stepped out into some kind of office? A man with _Sage_ over his head awaited them-

"Follow me!" Pyrrha said she never noticed Jaune's hands move silently...

"Jaune... I'm sorry bro..."

"Bro?" Glynda said as Mercury winced.

"I'm sorry your Girl was killed by me..." The Assassin said Jauen smiled doing his best to not attack.

"I... It's ok you were saving lives right?"

"Totally! I mean Alarn-

"Arslan." Glynda hissed as Mercury gulped.

"Arslan would have totally been ok with dying if she knew what I stopped!" He said Glynda facepalmed the Warlock groaned as Ozpin sighed.

"As you can see Mercury is very sorry now Jaune do you wish to know where you will be sleeping? You have a few days to move your belongings."

"It's fine sir I'm ok. I just need time to adjust." Jaune said as he put his hand on his scroll. He felt it move as a light blinked. The bug on the wall to the office was planted and on Roman had what he needed.

"I just need to get my stuff, sir."

_And run like hell._

"Good I am glad to hear that. Not many Civilians choose this path but I can see you follow in your great grandfather's foot stops." Ozpin said as Mercury gasped.

"Oh shit! You are _that_ Arc!? Your great grandfather was like a legend man! _Respect."_ Mercury said fist-bumping Jaune who gave him the least inspiring reciprocation as Jaune sighed.

"May I be allowed to leave sir?"

"Yes. I Believe that is for the best. Until I see you again Jaune I wish you the best of luck. Feel free to ask me or anyone else anything about our school while you are here and under our care."

"I... thanks I will," Jaune said as he smiled. Ozpin grinned as he nodded his head.

"I wish you luck Jaune I expect great things from you."

"As do I sir."

"Good now run off before you get a _spanking."_

* * *

"I did it!"

"I saw that! Good work Jaune! You are really looking good." Roman said the man drove what Jaune thought to be the antithesis of his lifestyle. A beat-up clunker a car that barely ran right without exhuming clouds of noxious gas that were doing terrible things to the environment.

The two drove in a celebratory manner Jaune practically giddy.

"I did it! What do we do after!?"

"Now? Nothing. Go home rest enjoy your life."

"But what about-

"Don' worry about anything and if anyone asks you don't know me," Roman said as they pulled up to Jaune's work.

"You go to work get off early to go home and live ok? That's all I can ask for." Roman said opening the side Jaune jumped out practically leaping out onto the concrete as he grinned.

"Thanks, Roman I don't know what we did but I am glad we did it!"

"Hey, Jaune it's like I always say. Doing the right thing is always right. Now go on and get some rest don't let me keep you." Roman said as Jaune closed the door.

"Night!"

"Night Roman!" Jaune yelled as the car drove off Jaune hummed all the way.

"Jaune! Glad to see you back! Will you be closing?"

"Yes, Mister Mike!"

"Good! I'll see you in the morning son!"

"I... yes Mister Mike!"

"Alright see you." The Clerk left as Jaune sighed he did it. He planted a bug! For whatever good it would do and it would not do much Jaune took a swing for justice!

"Now what am I going to do?" Jaune thought as-

_Ding!_ THe door opened as a rush of wind ran past, Jaune winced his eyes blinking as the door closed.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Jaune asked as the door slid shut no one entered and the shop was just as empty as it had been when the manager left.

"Hah... I swore I heard something." Jaune said as row after row of static appliances looked back low elevator music played to him in the store as-

_Whoosh!_ Another blast of wind the door opening again as Jauen gagged.

"Excuse me!? Is somebody there!? Can I help you!?"

"Yes, you can." A voice said Jaune turned a pair of grey eyes met him the word Assassin hovered over a head as-

"Mercury?" Jaune asked as the Villain grinned.

"Finally! Some customer service!" The Villain yelled as Jaune paused.

"Mercury what are you doing here?" Jaune said his nerves begin to rise there was no reason for Mercury to be here. Unless he needed help with some type of appliance?

_Maybe he wants a DVD?_ Jaune thought as-

"Well it's not so much that I have an issue with my tv but! I did find some suspicious appliances that I need some help with! I've never seen anything like this before and I was wondering if you could help me identify it." Mercury asked Jaune felt something like a warning siren ring in his mind as he nodded.

"Ok? What is it?" He asked as Mercury reached into his pocket and pulled out a small back disc-

"You see I found this in the office of Ozpin. I didn't say anything about it then but... I was wondering if you had any idea about where this came from." Mercury asked Jaune's eyes went wide as he gagged.

"Bug?"

"Oh, so you know what this is! Good!"

_WHAM!_ Jaune's head hit the counter his face cracked the glass his health dipped from **113/ 155** to **109/115**.

Jaune groaned blood began to poll making his health tick from one hundred nine to one of eight as he began to bleed.

"Mercury!? What the hell!?"

"Oh, I know that it was not your idea Jaune! Come on! You? A civilian? Planting a bug with the heroes? I know that's not a thing that would happen. Someone put you up to this probably an old friend of mine. Tell me did _Cinder _do this?"

"Who?" Jaune asked as Mercury lifted him up a playful smile on his lips as he gripped Jaune by his hair.

"Was it _Emerald_? That fucking figures. Bitch still has it out on me." Mercury said as Jaune began to panic.

"Emerald!? I don't know who that is!"

"Figures that you would say that. They probably threatened your life I get it, man! I really do! You don't want this and neither do I so let's have some fun? Ok?" Mercury asked as he hauled Jaune over the counter and tossed him into a wall of DVD players. Jaune screamed metal fell his head hit something and _cracked!_ Jaune felt blood pool as his health dipped to **91**.

"Who sent you!?" Mercury shouted stalking over to Jaun e as he yelped.

"I don't know!"

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" Mercury said as he picked Jaune up by his collar and flung him into the counter! Jaune felt something deep inside of him crack! Jaune screamed as his health fell thirty points to **61**_**. **_Mercy spat on the floor as she kicked a DVD to Jaunes face it hit the side of him splitting open a cheek shaving off five more health points putting him at **55** out of one hundred and fifteen.

"Who sent you!? Was it Emerald!?"

"No! No one- Another dive his Jaune's health went to **51**his cheeks bleeding profusely as Mercury stalked.

_Ding!_

"Who sent you!? Was it Wat's!?"

"Who!?"

"Was-

_WHACK!_ A bright white blur hit Mercury on the head the Assassin went sprawling down as a figure in white appeared.

"Huh, should have shown up sooner."

"Roman!?" Jaune shouted as the Stalker appeared.

"What's up Jaune? You look like shit."

"Who the fuck are you!?" Mercury shouted struggling to stand-

"The guy about to kick your ass," Roman said as he stuck the cane again! It _cracked_ on Mercury's skull making him scream! He fell back to dazed by the impact to counter allowing a third crack! Followed by a bang!? Roman shot Mercury with some kind of hidden gun!

The Villain fell back before blurring up Roman barely had time to block one shot hit Mercury in his knees dropping him as he landed a punch to Romans' chest!

The thief gulped as Jaune panicked.

"Roman! Look out!"

"No shit!" He hissed as the two fell blows soared as they rolled on the floor. Flesh met flesh as Jaune gulped.

_Oh, fuck me! I need to do something or else!_ Jaune thought as he saw ti a wire was loose from the stray shot. It sparked electricity as Jaune groaned.

"What else can I damn do? Here goes nothing!" Jaune said as he leaping over.

"Roman! Over here!" Roman grunted rolling the twisting body of Mercury who was slowly winning his fist rained down like a blur as Roman pulled him to Jaune! The tow tossed to right next to Jaune as he took the cable in both hands and groaned.

"OH, I hope this works!" Jaune said as-

"NOW!"

"You are dead!" Mercury said as Jaune jammed the arie into his back!

_FIZT!_ The thief screamed! His back jerked as he was electrocuted! Mercury screamed his body sizzling Jaune forced the cable into him as he screamed! The villain scream for several long seconds Jaune forcing the cable to sen in volt after volt into his body!

The man screamed in pain as he felt his body shake! Jaune force the cable until him until something _popped!_

The body jerked froze and fell to the floor unmoving his hair one a bright silver frayed and burned black, his face covered in soot his eye wide and his chest heaved his legs twitching as-

"Well, that was fucking ugly." Roman hissed as he rolled his eyes grunting in pain despite the scuffle his outfit seemed to be immaculate not a stain or hint of wear on his pristine white tux.

"Roman?! What now?!"

"Now? We hide a body come on you get his legs..."

* * *

"What the fuck!?"

"What the fuck what?" Roman asked as him and Jaune carried the limp still twitching dead body of mercury into the trunk of Roman's car.

"Ok! On three! One! Two! Three!" Jaune huffed with Roman as they tossed the body into the open trunk. The body hit with a thud! The car rocked as Roman sighed.

"Whew! Ok! That was a lot!" Roman half said half coughed the man was bleeding from one cheek and favoring one leg over the other. Jaune was little better his health down to **50** out of one hundred and fifteen. Over halfway gone and two cheeks split open dripping blood and what had to be a number of internal injuries.

"We! Did we just kill him!?" Jaune asked his adrenaline pounding as Roman nodded.

"Yup! We sure fucking did! _We_ killed a Hero Jaune! You can be proud that the man that murdered Arslan is now dead! Courtesy of you deep frying him with enough ats to kill a fucking whale." Roman said closing the trunk on the still twitching body with a wham!

The trunk shuddered as Jaunge began to panic, his heart began to beat out of his chest his vision became blurry as he began to gag! Jaune felt his heart beating out of his chest, his eyes went wide as he thought of what he did.

"I killed someone, I killed someone! I don't know why but I fucking killed someone!"

"What do you mean you don't know why? He fucking attacked you and you defended yourself. Not that a court will see it that way but hell you know." Roman shrugged as he walked to the driver's side pausing at the door as he gave Jaune a tired look.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get in." Roman said unlocking the door as Jaune paused.

"Get in?"

"The car Jaune you need to get in the car," Roman said as Jaune felt his breath hitch.

"What!? Why would I get in the car with you!?"

"Because you just killed a Hero that's why? You need to help hide the body." Roman said sliding in as Jaune coughed. He felt his heart trying to jump out of his chest and land on the hood of the car as he began to dry heave. His world spun a rough dizzy haze filled his eyes as he began to choke on his own breath!

"Jaune? You ok? You look like well... you look worse than shit... I didn't know if that was possible but you do." Roman said as Jaune held up his hands.

"Wait, Roman, I don't think you know what's going on!"

"The hell are you talking about kid? I know exactly what's going on now get in the car, we really do not want to be here when the police or some random Hero shows up looking for the source of the gunshots."

"But we need them! The police will help us! They-

"They will cover this up."

"What?"

"Jaune people need Heroes. They need that soft comfy feeling that a Hero gives them. Hero's make people safe, they make them feel good, nice secure and calm. That keeps the Grimm at bay. When they find out a Hero or Villian fucking attacked a civilian that makes people panic! That calls Grimm and it's a mess so they will cover this up."

"But that's not right! He attacked me!"

"And? Do you think Ozpin cares about _you?_ The charity case? He is thinking of everyone! One Hero on average can do almost dame near thousand maybe millions of times more good than a Civ! You are nothing to him!"

Roman shouted Jaune felt cold sweat drip down his arms he began to open his mouth to cry out to protest but his words fell flat. His heart kept beating out of his chest as he began to panic.

"But! What about me!? What happens to me?"

"You? Jail for life. The lone Civilian that could not get over the tragic accidental loss of his girlfriend and took it out on the one person that he could."

"That's bullshit!" Jaune yelled Roman grow drumming his fingers on the car as he hissed.

"So what if it is bullshit!? You think someone cares that it is fake!? Newsflash Jaune! They don't care! Not at all! And if you think they do you are out of it!" Roman hissed as he sighed.

"Look kid they will put you in jail for life-

"I did not do anything!"

"I know! And when you go to jail well the good news is that you will never see the inside of a cell that is not going to happen."

"Because they know that I am innocent?"

"No, because you will never _see _a trail. You will die in your cell an unfortunate accident will happen to you and you will be killed before you have a chance to testify in court.

"But how!? They can't just get in jail and kill me for free!"

"Jaune. Assassin class. We got them for a reason you know?" Roman asked as Jaune shook his pulse skyrocketed as he began to gasp again wheezing as-

"No.. it can't be! We have laws-

"And all laws have their limits! They won't lose the whole system for one person! Now get in before you get dead." Roman said opening the door. Jaune hesitated for the briefest of seconds before gulping. He took the door and stepped into the car closing the door behind him.

"Good. Now, remember to lock it and buckle up. The last thing we need is you ding in a car crash. Already worried about you ding form a damned heart attack." Roman cursed as Jaune buckled up as he speed off!

* * *

Roman hit the pedal flooring it for a brief moment before reducing speed to the speed limit and keeping a calm pace as he began their escape in the city.

"Why are we going so damned slow!? Why are we not speeding!?"

"One. The car is barely keeping up as it is. We really do not need to push it with speeding."

"What!? How bad is this car!? Why are you in a car so old!?"

"Because it does now draw eyes to it. No one cares about a damned junker and no one likes to look at it more than once. Now sit back and we can get moving."

"Moving? Where are we going?"

"To the only place that is going to offer us the briefest bit of safety from this shit storm that we just kicked up," Roman said as the two paused they stopped at a light as Roman looked up there was a before a blur of white in the sky as he hissed.

"Fuck you see that?"

"See what?" Jaune asked craning his neck as Roman sighed.

"That was a fucking Hero. They were on the rooftops probably wondering what the fucking gunshots where. They will be at the store soon enough. I hope you know that this means you will not be returning to work for a long time." Roman said as he looked back the blur of white was moving still going from rooftop to rooftop. Never leaving the roof's as she sighed.

"Well, that means that you can't fly that means that you are not going to be that hard to avoid," Roman mumbled as Jaune paused trying to get his head on right.

_Damn me! Why me!? What did I do!? I never asked for any of this! I just wanted justice for Arslan! Not to kill someone!_

"Look kid I know this is a lot but we are going to get through it alright? We just have to stick together and we will make it out of this I swear." Roman gave Jaune his best we will be fine smile, a bit diminished by the open cheek and blood dripping down it as Jaune sighed.

"I know, it's just I'm nervous ok? We have a dead body in the trunk!"

"Hey! Keep it down! The Hero's are out right now. Keep that voice down the last thing we need is someone with super hearing to hear us confess to this and then

_THUD!_ A loud thud came from the back of the trunk as Jaune and Roman froze.

"Roman?"

"Fuck was that?" He asked as-

_THUD!_ Another thud came followed by muffled screaming as Jaune's face paled.

"Roman? What's that?"

"That," Roman said as he reached down and turned up the radio putting it on full blast as he began to press his foot to the peddle as the light turned green.

"That Jaune is the sound of a _problem,"_ Roman said as the radio blared.

_If you wanna be my lover..._

* * *

"Ok! We are here!" Roman said over the loud blasting music Jaune was not a fan of whoever the band was playing as the low thuds! And muffled screams in the back of the car where diminished.

"Juniors!? Why the hell are we at Junior's?!" Jaune asked as Roman sighed putting the car in park as he yawned.

"We are here because there is something I need to test and Juniors is the only place to do it. Now unless you want to have an assassin on your ass follow me. It's time for us to get some new masks."

"So you really attacked a Hero?"

"You got more balls than I thought. Good job." Miltiades Malachite a bouncer with the word _Duelist_ over her head as she helped Jaune put on his Fang mask.

The Grimm mask was on his face as Jaune was with the other twin a beautiful woman with skin panel like fresh snow dressed in a light blue outfit her twin in red as they and Roman held cattle prods as they stood in front of the trunk.

"Ok. On three." Roman said the four turning on the cattle prods as-

"One. Now!" Roman said opening the trunk ass all four cattle prods shot inf and hit Mercy as he blurred out.

_FIZZZTTT!_

_"AHHHHHH!" _Mercury screamed the four forcing him down keeping the pressure on until his creams failed and die out as Roman smirked.

"Ok good. Now get him inside. I need to test out a few things." Roman said as he smirked.

* * *

_BANG! _A gun fired as Roman nodded the bullet ricocheted off as the Stalker sighed.

"Ok, it's as I thought his skin is _actually_ impregnable." Roman sai as Jaune nodded Mercury still knocked out had been shot, stabbed, cut, and even dipped in some kind of acid! His skin held fast not even giving the hint that it was damaged. The Villain spread eagle very naked on a table as Roman nodded.

"Well, Mel? Anything?" He asked as the twin in blue checked her scroll going over notes as she nodded.

"It's called diamond skin. It's a class ability for some Assassin's it means that your skin from the outside can not be damaged without you willing it."

"So we can't kill him?" Jaune asked his eyes filling with terror as she smirked.

"Oh no he is _very _mortal and we will be doing him in tonight but! Before that Jaune hand me that tray." She said the four in a small room in the back of juniors that looked like some kind of shower. With a massive drain tiled floors and a faucet on top to wash things down. Jaune shuddered not wanting to know what this room was really used for besides storage.

"Ok? What is it?" He asked handing her several pink bricks? He had no idea what they were as Mel smirked.

"These are explosives."

"But I thought that you said that we could not hurt his skin from the outside?" Jaune asked as Mel and her twin walked over to the explosive putting on a pair of pink and blue surgical gloves as they smirked.

"Oh, you are right. We did say that."

"But we are not going to be hitting him from the outside," Miltiades said as they snapped their gloves on and Jaune gulped.

* * *

_Today is a great day! The Hero Mercury is back with us! He was until now lost to the unknown enemies that have attacked him!"_

"Look it's on," Melanie said sipping a cocktail as Jaune nodded. He looked up at the screen as the report Lisa Lavender talked about the abducting. The story spun by Beacon was that Mercury was abducted on a portal and not that he had attacked Jaune with no reason and instead got kidnapped for his trouble. The five of them all gathered at the bar as they each took their seats and began to view the tc.

"I wonder what bullshit they want to give us this time?" Miltiades asked as she lit a cigarette.

"Hey! Hey! Keep it fucking _classy_! God damn kids you act like you have no fucking taste!" Roman said as he took out a cigar. He lit the thing and took a deep drag of it letting the purple smoke fill the air as he puffed out a massive cloud of it.

"There now that is how you smoke in style! None of the weird cigarette shit! Didn't your parents or fosters receive you better than that?"

"Fosters."

"And they like to hit us rather than talk."

"Oh. Whatever now just turn that up so we can listen." Roman said as a woman? Jaune saw a small woman with a massive chest and a perfect hourglass fire walk back. She has long pink hair brown and green eyes and a tri-colored outfit. Brown pants that were far too tight for her and a white leotard.

"Neo. Say hi to Jaune he is a friend so please do not kill him ok?" Roman asked as the woman called Neo with _Illusionist_ hovering overhead smile at Jaune.

She blew him a kiss as Jaune blushed she took that as a comment giggling as-

"OH! OH! He's on!" Miltiades said as Mercury limped on stat his right eye black his body limping as Junior smirked.

"He does not look good," Jaune said as Junior laughed.

"With twenty pounds of plastic explosives shoved up your ass with a blocking charge you probably would not look good either. Fucking prick hopes he gets what he deserved murdering a girl like that."

"SHH! He's going to talk!" Melanie said as Mercury took the mike from Lisa.

"I wonder what he is going to say?" Jaune asked as he coughed. Mercury winced pain clear in his face as he began to speak into the mic.

_Late last night on patrol I was jumped by an unknown number of assailants. They overpowered me and were able to kidnap me for several hours. They beat me for a very long time looking for information on Beacon and the staff._

"Oh for fuck's sake! No, we did not!"

"We spent all night looking at your fucking junk you ass!"

"And to be honest, we were _not _impressed," Mil said as Mel laughed.

"In his defense, it was _cold_ you know?"  
"It was not _that_ cold. You can't explain that without a bit of natural selection right? She asked as Mercury kept speaking.

_It must have been horrible Mercury! I can not imagine what you went through! Did you cowardly abductors give a reason to doing this? A motive of some type?_

_Not directly they said they wanted to attack Vale and cause damage to the people of the city. Something that I could not let happen as a Hero I gave them nothing!_

"But we gave you something to feel didn't we you shit? Jaune? Will you do the honors of silencing this ass hole so we can all spare our ears? Neo?" Roman asked as Neo gave Jaune what looked like a large scroll with a plunger on it.

"Press that and finish it, send a message that we are not going to be pushed around." Roman gave it to Jaune as he gasped. He held the detonator in one had as Melanie nodded.

"Jaune just do it."

"Fucking end him." The twins said as-

_And all after you hurt that girl!_

_Yes Arlan-_

Jaune _plunged _the trigger, there was a _pop_ as Mercury _vanished_ in a cloud of red. There was a moment of silence blood filled the screen as Mercury died in a cloud of blood.

There was one last echoing silence before-

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Someone!? Mercury!? He's hurt!?_ Lisa shouted as Roman laughed.

"Hah! I always wondered what would happen if you put twenty pounds of plastic explosives up someone's ass and set it off. Haha, now I know." Roman said as screams filled the air the people on the site screamed calling for help as the shouts filled the air.

_AH! Holy fuck! He's dead!?_

_What happened?! Was this part of the script!?_

_I don't think so! It was like the script for that Arslan girl!_

_Stop talking and cut the feed!_ The cameras went black as Roman sighed.

"Jaune! That was damn good work I'm proud of you."

"I... thank you Roman... it feels good _knowing _that Arslan has justice now."

"Good as it feels you have issues! You have a motive to Mercury's death. People will be looking for you and since your job was attacked last night? Well, I have some friends in VPD they took care of the evidence but you need a better alibi."

"And that is?"

"Simple. You are _going_ to Beacon. You are going to be a _Hero_." Roman smirked puffing.

Jaune wanted to hit him. His guts churned as he growled.

"What!? NO! Why!?"

"One. _Evidence_. We need an inside man and you are the _diversity_ hire." Roman said smiling ear to ear as Jaune coughed.

"NO!"

"Jaune. Think of other heroes that fuck off do this for _Arslan._ Do you really want some other prick like that out there killing people and getting away with it? Do you want this to happen to others?"

"I... I don't… fuck ok..." Jaune groaned as Roman smirked.

"Good! Now let me be the first to say welcome to the _boys!" _Roman said shaking Jaune's hand as he smiled.

"Thanks, Roman that means a lot? I guess I'm with you?"

"Until you die I told you to run," Junior said as the twins sighed.

"Ignore him Jaune."

"Yeah don't worry he's old you _should _live unless you die."

"Girls! Don't scare him it's only going to get _worse _from this point!"

* * *

**AN: OK! And now that this is done! Well, I got one more commission fic to upload then it's back to my usual! I hope you liked this _heavily_ inspired by the Boys fic! With a gamer element and a Red hood twist coming soon! **


End file.
